Drive Me Mad
by undefeatedintheend
Summary: Annie's first reaping, and a flashback to how she and Finnick met. One-shot


**A/N: **Hello again, here's another one-shot that managed to burrow it's way into my head. I kinda wrote this at midnight in a few hours so, don't expect it to be absolutely stunning, but I just had to post it!

Usually I read stories, and the writer is great and does a good job, but somehow just can't capture the essence of a character, which unfortunately lets the story down, and I kinda feel like I may have done that here. But keep in mind, this is an Annie we don't know, pre-insanity Annie.

AU, because I'm sure this is how I thought it could have happened, and I've probably got a billion things wrong, but meh.

Reviews would be lovely, and some constructive crit. would be amazing!

Again, disclaimers are pointless, because if I owned The Hunger Games, I wouldn't be posting fanfiction late at night on the internet.

* * *

><p><strong>Drive Me Mad.<strong>

The refined silk of the loveseat cushions felt soft and smooth under her hands, the color reminded her of the blue-green-gray ocean that she so loved. The massive ceiling-to-floor bay windows on the other side of the room had been opened to let the mid-day breeze fill the room, as curtains the color of alabaster fluttered, with the salty scent of the ocean. The white glossy walls seemed to glow as the sun shone on them. The Justice Building certainly was magnificent, no doubt about it, but none of this mattered to Annie as she nervously played with the golden tassels on the cushions, as tears slowly made their way down her face. Her family had already come to say their last goodbyes after her reaping, so all she could do now was wait for him to come. Is he coming at all? She asked herself. Surely he would. The minutes ticked by slowly, and she was starting to lose her hope. Then the double doors flew open so forcefully she jumped from the sudden noise, the handles knocked out chunks of plaster from the wall, and there he was.

Finnick Odair. His eyes were rimmed red, his face had pure heartbreak and grief all over it. Many a Capitol citizen would balk at the sight that was before Annie, this was not the sexy seductive victor of the 65th Hunger Games they all thought they knew, not the same Finnick Odair they would pay premium rates to spend one single night with. But he was Annie's Finn, the Finnick she fell in love with, the real Finnick she knew before all of this, before the Capitol's meddling in their lives. And it broke her heart to see him like this.

_It was warm afternoon, fairly late in the day one summer, and a young Annie Cresta was about to go swimming near her family's docks, her father ran a fishing business, and as long as she swam during certain hours, she didn't have to worry about the boats, going to and fro. She made her way down to the clear water, and stripped down to her undergarments, leaving them in her bag on the sandy shore. She stood there and admired the natural beauty of the __ocean, feet half in the water, half on the sand. Then she walked in slowly and submerged herself. It was like no other place in Panem, she felt totally weightless and completely free, where nothing, not __the Hunger Games, or the Capitol's rules, not anything apart from herself existed. It was like her own little world. But she was only a human, and had to re-surface sometime, because she could never truly be a creature of the water, only a lonely soul passing through this other world. _

_As Annie surfaced, a voice came from behind "Hey, you could __punished if caught here, trespassing is illegal after all."__ She spun around, looking at the owner of the voice. The boy looked familiar, with his golden skin and bronzed hair. She realized how exposed she was, out there with only her undergarments on, so she quickly __crossed her arms in an attempt to maintain her modesty, as her cheeks heated under his sea-green gaze. "Well my father owns this particular area, so I'm in no trouble, you however…."_  
><em>"Ah, you must be Annie? I work for your father, old man Cresta is quite the guy to work with. Besides no one can truly own the ocean, it's a thing of it's own" He smiled and said.<em>_ And as if a switch went off in her head, she suddenly remembered his name. Finnick, Finnick Odair. He worked with the tridents (which explained his athletic build), spearing the fish that her father sold in the markets. She __smiled, he seemed nice enough, nicer than most other people her age were to her. "Well, I guess we could keep this a secret between you and me?"_  
><em>"Alright then" Finnick said.<em>

_They both floated on the surface of the water, faces towards the sky, talking about everything and anything that came to mind. They talked about their differences (Annie didn't have many friends, Finnick had quite a few. Annie __thought coconuts were like a taste of heaven, whereas Finnick thought they tasted awful) and similarities (they both agreed swimming was the best thing since sliced bread and that sleeping with windows open __was better then sleeping with them closed.) as the hours wore on._

_It was starting to get late as they got out of the water, and sat on the beach together, the sun low in the sky.__ "Want some?" Annie asked as she pulled the bread from the bag she brought with her. He nodded, so she tore the fish shaped roll in half and offered it to him. She bit into her portion of the green tinted bread, the familiar taste of seaweed filled her mouth._

_"This is one of the best days I've had in a long time. I could really get used to this" Annie said breaking the thoughtful silence that had settled over the two._  
><em>"We could do this again maybe?" He asked, a bit of hope seeped into his voice.<em>  
><em>"Sure" Annie said as she smiled.<em>

_And that's how Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta met, before either of them were reaped, before the Capitol claimed them, body, spirit and mind_.

"Annie" he managed to croak, voice full of raw emotion. He crossed the room in a few seconds, in quick paces. He knelt before her, taking her hands in his. "Oh Annie, how could I have done this to you." As he looked into her eyes, his own started to water. "Will you forgive me?" She gently removed her hands from his and cupped his face with hers "Finnick, what are you talking about? It's not your fault I was drawn for the reaping, there's no need to ask for forgiveness, you couldn't have prevented this"  
>"But that's the problem!" The guilt was as clear on his face as the confusion was on hers.<br>He rose and sat next to her on the loveseat, and as she rested her head on his shoulder, he smoothed out her hair, in a calming manner. it reminded Annie of the motion of the waves.  
>"Remember that argument we had a few weeks ago? About all those Capitol women coming to visit? I was stupid and reckless, and I didn't think about your long-term safety. So I told them no. The one word they never want to hear. And now the Capitol punishing me for it." Another salty tear found its way down his face. "I'm so stupid Annie. There are no exceptions, even victors are still Capitol pawns. And all I did was get you caught up in all this mess." He said in a low voice, thick with sorrow. "I'm supposed to protect you from this, keep you safe, because I love you more than anything, even more then the ocean itself"<p>

"Shhh Finn, I love you too, but you're talking like I'm already dead and buried. I promise, I'll make it back, and we can both be together again."  
>"I will do anything to get you home, anything in my power as a victor, as a mentor, as your lover, whatever it takes, for you to be safe again" He whispered fiercely into her silky brown hair. "Even if it means selling myself again, I would do it all for you."<p>

They embraced, holding on as tight as they could, afraid if they let go for a mere second, the other would be swept away in the tidal waves of fate, never to be seen again.

"You're going to drive me mad Finn."


End file.
